Comet
Comet 'is a nonbinary semi-object contestant competing in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. They compete on Laser Tag. Appearance Comet is a blackish-gray colored chunky rock of space materials. She is usually animated with a faint yet noticeable light purple trail behind her. This trail can disappear completely when she stops moving. Personality Comet is best described as a perfectionist and an altruistic individual who tries their best to please everyone around them. But as a character flaw, they sometimes get angry at the littlest of things. While they don’t act mean to other people most of the time, sometimes Comet will actually snap at them self for not trying hard enough, showing that they have a side of depression and even possible self-loathing. Because she doesn't originate from Earth, Comet is viewed as somewhat of an alien by most of the show’s characters. Due to this fact, Comet does appear to feel homesick on various different occasions and finds it hard to understand Earth’s different customs compared to her home region. Comet has a medium pitched androgynous voice that makes them sound fairly gender neutral, which is fitting considering Comet is a nonbinary character. Comet tends to speak in a calm, generally softspoken tone. Abilities Being an object from space, Comet has some pretty strange and powerful abilities. * '''Flight: '''Comet has the inherent ability to fly in the air, being a comet and all. This allows Comet to get to places most people cannot. * '''Fast Speed: '''Combined with their flying abilities, Comet can fly at really fast speeds that are much faster than most things on Earth. That being said, she rarely does this because of the danger of crashing into and hurting people she cares about. * '''Glowing: '''Comet naturally produces light, similar to Glowstick. This is somewhat duller, though, and not always reliable to see things in the dark. Her glow can change color as a cool subtle effect. * '''Burning: Comet can release a flame from the core of her body whenever she is angered, which can hurt or burn targets that touch said flame. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Comet is officially stated to be nonbinary, going by both she/her and they/them pronouns. This makes them a character of the LGBT. She is also gynosexual and only expresses attraction to females/feminine presenting people. * Comet is officially the oldest person, being made 10,000 years ago before the show even started in a far off part of space. Copyright is the second oldest with a nice age of over 600. Iron Bar is the third oldest, but is usually considered older than Comet because, mentally, Comet is more of a teenager and Iron Bar is an adult. * Comet has a favorite food: stardust chips, which come from her home star cluster. * Comet is one of four characters in BFUHSW that has white facial features instead of the typical black. ** The other three people with this quality are VR Headset, Cough Syrup, and Battery. * Comet can sometimes lose their trail and stop floating to drop on the ground, showing us that she has a level of mastery over maintaining a level of control over their height. This quality allows Comet to rest for a break if needed. * Comet is one of five contestants confirmed not to come from any countries inside of or even bordering Raik. ** Fedora comes from a different continent called Faros, Votebrackety comes from the Internet, Copyright's birthplace is unknown, and Salsa comes from a fewirn island region not recognized to be part of any continent. * Comet is considered an object sometimes, and a non-object at other times. They are the only character with this specific quality. * A running gag is people incorrectly calling Comet other astronomical terms, only for Comet to correct the other person. Another running gag is people alienating Comet because of her being an alien.